


Angél guardián

by myr1_th3_sh4d0w0lf



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Bullying, Character Death, Coma, Depression, Español | Spanish, Fluff and Angst, Gen, In a funny way, In some chapters, M/M, Mild Language, Past Child Abuse, Some Humor, Temporary Character Death, Voyeurism, small crash zoom crossover
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myr1_th3_sh4d0w0lf/pseuds/myr1_th3_sh4d0w0lf
Summary: Tord sufre un curioso accidente y por alguna razón no puede ir a Cielo, por lo que tiene que ayudar a alguien con sus mismos problemas para tener una segunda oportunidad para volver a la vida.





	1. ¡¿Y como llegue aquí?!

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic es un au (alternate universe/universo alterno) donde tord es huérfano, vive solo, no tiene amigos y es depresivo, un raro accidente le causa aparentemente la muerte y tiene que que ayudar alguien en su misma situación para regresar a la vida.  
> Aparte contendrá temas relacionados con la muerte y el bullying.

Tord estaba parado en lo que se supone es un ascensor. El no recuerda nada lo que pasó, ni como llegó a ese lugar. Solo recuerda una luz blanca enfrente de el.

- _(¿Estoy muerto?)-_ pensó.

El estaba rodeado de otras personas, que al parecer, estaban en su misma situación. Un hombre gordo y alto con un hacha clavada en la cabeza, una joven adolescente que tenía una cuerda amarrada en su cuello y un muchacho con la típica vestimenta de un paciente de hospital. Todos, incluso el, tenían sus ropas en color blanco, a excepción de los zapatos.

El misterioso ascensor se detuvo, las puertas se abrieron mostrando lo que parece ser una gran sala con sillas.

El joven nórdico no creía que este lugar era supuesta mente el cielo, este lugar era diferente a lo que el imaginaba, la habitación parecía mas una sala de espera de cualquier hospital o de un banco que el mismo cielo que describe la biblia.

El lugar se dividía en cinco secciones (cada una con su respectiva secretaria), los cuales eran: la sección de los suicidas, la de los asesinados, la de los que perecieron por enfermedades, la de los que fallecieron en accidentes y el último decía "los que murieron por otros motivos".

Tord decidió acercarse a la sección de los fallecidos en accidentes y tomo asiento. La espera fue larga y aburrida, tanto que el joven noruego se quedo dormido en su silla. Después de una casi eterna espera, la secretaria dio el aviso -Joven Larsson, lo espera San Pedro en su oficina-

Tord se despertó de golpe, frotándose los ojos y levantándose de su silla se acercó a la oficina, con un poco de nervios, abrió la puerta.

-Oh! Usted debe ser el joven Tord Larsson, tome asiento por favor- dijo el santo. Tord hizo caso a la petición y se sentó en una de las dos sillas que estaban disponible

-Y usted debe ser San Pedro- dijo algo incrédulo, todavía no lo podía creer, aquel sujeto era el mismísimo San Pedro solo que vestido de traje.

-Si, lo soy. Ahora déjeme explicarle su situación actual- respondió, el santo se acerco al un largo archivero y saco una carpeta con el nombre del noruego. Tord se sentía incomodo sobre saber como fue su propia muerte -Al parecer usted resbalo por culpa de una cáscara de plátano y luego fue atropellado por un camión repartidor cuando salió del supermercado-

Ahora todo era mas claro, aunque la parte de resbalar con una cascara de plátano le pareció un poco humillante.

-Ahora pasemos a su vida personal, si no le molesta- dijo el santo. Tord se limitó a aceptar la petición -Usted perdió a sus padres a corta edad, verdad?-

Tord asintió con la cabeza, con una expresión de tristeza

-Creciste en un orfanato donde los demás infantes te trataban mal, no es así?- volvió a preguntar el santo. Tord asintió de nuevo, esta vez con lagrimas en los ojos, los niños de aquel lugar eran unos demonios que lo humillaban por ser el único extranjero.

-Tampoco pudiste ser adoptado por otra familia, ni siquiera pudiste tener amigos, si no me equivoco- El noruego empezó a llorar. San Pedro se levantó, se acerco al muchacho y procedió a calmar su tristeza

-Discúlpeme por esto, pero es que toda mi vida fue una miserable mierda- respondió el nórdico -Cuando el orfanato cerró tuve que vivir por mi cuenta en un edificio departamental de mala muerte, y para pagar la renta he tenido que trabajar en el supermercado donde morí, por años estuve viviendo en el alcohol y el tabaco para olvidar mis penas-

Tord lloro un poco mas hasta que dejo de sentirse deprimido.

-Si esto te alegra, debo decirte que no estas muerto, solo estas en coma- explico

-¿¿¿¡¡¡QUEEEE!!!???- grito

continuara...


	2. Una complicada tarea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Tord se le se asigna el trabajo de ángel guardián para cuidar de alguien en especial, pero la pregunta es a ¿a quien cuidara?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento informar que el fanfic se suspendera temporalmente hasta febrero por culpa del drama que los paultryk shippers causaron. Tanto los capitulos como la historia sufriran cambios en caso de continuar con la misma.  
> Gracias por su atencion

Después de recibir la increíble noticia, la mente de Tord intentaba procesar tal situación

-No puedo creer que solo este en coma, por un instante creí que estaba muerto-

-Es porque aun no es tu hora de partir, por el momento tu reloj de vida aun no se ha detenido, aunque necesitas un requerimiento para poder despertar del coma- menciono el santo

-¿Requerimiento?, ¿cual requerimiento necesito realizar?- pregunto el noruego

-Simplemente debes ayudar a alguien con un problema similar al tuyo, es la única tarea que todas las personas que caen en un coma no tan grave como el tuyo deben realizar para tener una segunda oportunidad-

-¿Osea que debo hacer el papel de _"_ ángel guardián"?- pregunto de nuevo

-Si, lo único malo es que solo tienes una semana para terminarla o de lo contrario morirás- lo dijo con un tono serio

-(*gulp*)- el noruego se sintió asustado, el hecho de que no debía fallar esta labor lo hacia sentirse extremadamente mal. -¿Y a quien se supone que debo ayudar?- pregunto con nervios

San Pedro se acerco a otro archivero, buscando entre varias carpetas, saco una de las tantas que habían ahí. Dentro de esta venia la foto de un muchacho pelirrojo de mentón cuadrado vestido con una chaqueta verde y una sudadera morada. Tord parecía sentir algo por el, pero el no sabia que.

-El es Matt, el vive en un apartamento con sus dos amigos Edd y Tom. El trabaja en obras de caridad para hospitales, centros para personas con discapacidad, orfanatos y casas de retiro, hace unas semanas que el esta sufriendo una fuerte depresión por culpa de unas personas que lo hacían sentir mal por sus defectos. A pesar que sus amigos han intentado defenderlo y consolarlo, su depresión no ha disminuido-

La descripción sobre el problema del joven pelirrojo hacían sentir una mezcla entre impotencia y empatía, el quería encontrar a los culpables de hacer sentir mal al muchacho para darles una lección.

-Entonces, ¿aceptas ayudarlo con su problema-

-Si lo haré- dijo confiado

-Muy bien, ahora acompáñame para prepararte para tu misión- San Pedro llevo a Tord a una habitación donde unos ángeles le entregaron un reloj de pulsera. -Este cronometro te dirá cuanto tiempo te queda, regresaras al cielo si la cuenta del mismo llega a cero o al completar la tarea, no debes perderlo sino quieres convertirte en un alma en pena recorriendo el mundo sin rumbo por toda la eternidad- aclaro el santo

Tord solo asintió con la cabeza, ocultando el miedo que sentía en ese momento. Los ángeles procedieron a entregarle una mochila.

-Esta mochila contiene objetos que puedes usar en caso de emergencia, como una pulsera la cual sirve para controlar objetos- dijo uno de ellos

-Adentro hay un manual que explica la función de cada objeto, pero recuerda, solo úsalos en caso de una verdadera emergencia- aclaro otro ángel

-También debo advertirte que solo Matt podrá verte, nadie mas podrá hacerlo, al menos que uses uno de los objetos de la mochila- le aviso el santo mientras lo llevaba a un portal. -Pasando por este portal se activara el cronometro y no habrá marcha atrás-

-No se preocupen, juro que terminare esto- Después de decir esto, Tord cruzo el portal... continuara


	3. Empezando la aventura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tord llega a la casa de los muchachos y se comunica con Matt atraves de sus sueños gracias a un objeto especial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hace unos dias estaba dudando en seguir esta historia o cancelarla directamente por el problema que causaron los fans de eddsworld hacia la esposa de irl Matt. La verdad me sorprende lo bajo que a caido el fandom y eso que sigo esta serie desde casi un año. :P

*DÍA 1: Domingo*

Tord apareció en frente de la casa de Matt. El parecía un fantasma, su cuerpo traslucido brillaba con la luz de la luna y sus pies habían sido remplazados por una cola espectral. Una fina servilleta de seda de forma triangular posaba sobre su cabeza, como en aquellas leyendas que el leyo sobre el _Folclore japones._

Intento tocar la puerta, pero su mano la atravesaba.

-Que pendejo soy- se dijo a si mismo en voz baja mientras atravesaba directamente la puerta con su fantasmagórica forma.

La casa era acogedora, incluso mas que su apartamento. Había un jarrón con flores en la entrada y otro cerca del sofá, un sillón, un televisor de pantalla plana y unas fotos que colgaban de la pared. Tord contemplo tres de ellas. El primero era el de un muchacho sonriendo, su cabello es de color marrón oscuro y vestía una sudadera verde, el sujetaba un gato entre sus brazos; el segundo era otro muchacho pero con el cabello de color marrón claro y su sudadera era de colo azul, su expresión era de aburrimiento y parecía no tener ojos; el tercero y ultimo era Matt.

-(Estos deben ser Edd y Tom)- pensó. Tord miro el reloj de la pared y vio que eran las 12:15 am. -(Y yo estoy aquí perdiendo el tiempo como un puto subnormal)- pensó de nuevo

Subió al segundo piso y se puso a buscar la habitación del pelirrojo, lo bueno es que cada cuarto tenia puesto el nombre de los integrantes de la casa, así que le fue fácil saber cual era.

Al entrar noto que el muchacho estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Tord se acerco a la cama del muchacho y puso la mochila mágica en el piso, saco el manual de los objetos para buscar alguno que le sea útil. Encontró sobre un collar con dos ovejas grabadas en el, el cual sirve para entrar en los sueños ajenos. El noruego busco el collar entre todos los objetos que habían dentro de la mochila y se lo puso.

Dentro del sueño vio como el joven ingles era atormentado por sombras de aspecto demoníaco. El muchacho solo estaba arrodillado.

- _Oh miren es el niño bueno-_ dijo una de las sombras

-Dejadme en paz- respondió llorando

Las sombras se burlaban de el. Tord enojado saco otro de los objetos de la mochila, esta vez era un medalla con un Sol tallado en el, Tord leyó en el libro que el medalla sirve para ahuyentar a las pesadillas o a los demonios. El nórdico lo uso y vio como el brillo del objeto hacia que las sombras se retorcieran de dolor hasta que se esfumaran por completo. Matt solo veía con asombro como el noruego le ayudaba a deshacerse de las sombras.

Después de unos segundos en silencio, el joven británico le pregunto.

-¿Quien eres tu?-

-Mi nombre es Tord, me han enviado para ayudarte-

-¿Ayudarme? ¡¿Acaso eres un ángel guardián?!- pregunto asombrado

-Como te lo explico- respondió Tord algo incomodo. -Sufrí un "grave accidente" y quede en coma, en el cielo me dijeron que debo ayudarte para despertarme del coma o sino moriré-

-Wow, así que solo debes estar conmigo hasta que yo este mejor- respondió algo desilusionado

-Se supone que estoy contigo porque tienes un problema similar al mio, es por eso que me enviaron, para que estés con una persona que entienda tus conflictos emocionales-

Matt se quedo callado, abrazo a Tord. Después de un rato el sonido de la alarma de un despertador empezó a sonar.

Continuara...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo espero que no haya mas problemas en el fandom durante este mes


	4. Tenemos que hablar, ok no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despues de despertarse, Matt decide platicar con Tord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como no he visto problemas en el fandom (por ahora), he decidido continuar con la historia.

Matt se despertó y apago la alarma de su despertador <el era el único de los tres en la casa que se despierta a las ocho de la mañana en domingo, miro a Tord y dijo con una voz somnolienta

-Espero que no te moleste platicar conmigo sobre "nuestra situación"-

Tord no dijo nada, solo se limito a ver al pelirrojo levantarse  de la cama e irse de la habitación. El sonido del agua proveniente del baño se podia escuchar por el pasillo. El noruego decidió ir a la cocina para esperarlo. El no quería causarle incomodidades al momento de que regresara a su cuarto.

Después de un rato, Matt bajo de las escaleras, al entrar a la cocina vio que Tord había preparado el desayuno.

-¿Tu hiciste esto para mi?- pregunto asombrado

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, aunque no estaré mucho tiempo contigo-

-¿Porque?-

-Solo estaré aquí por casi una semana-

-Oh, ¿y no tendrás problemas con mis amigos?-

-Solo tu puedes verme. Ni ellos ni nadie podrá verme, no al menos que use uno de los objetos que me dieron en el cielo-

-Me imagino que el cielo debe ser un lugar mejor, no crees-

El Joven noruego no supo mas que decir, es como si su mente le hubiera dado un significado distinto a esa frase, uno relacionado al suicidio. -¿Como a que horas se despiertan tus amigos?- dijo intentando cambiar el tema

-Es domingo, ellos no se despertaran hasta después de mediodía, ademas, Tom y Edd van a salir a un concierto a las tres de la tarde y no regresaran hasta después de media noche-

-Eso lo explica-

-Como sea, hoy tengo la casa para mi solo, así que tenemos casi todo el día para hablar-

-Ok, te gustaría hablar de tu empleo-

-Trabajo de enfermero y en vez en cuando ayudo en obras de caridad, ¿y tu?-

-Yo trabajaba en la noche de cajero en un supermercado- respondió Tord algo frustrado-¿Que es lo mas raro que has visto en tu trabajo? Yo vi a un sujeto comprando pantys para el cumpleaños de su esposa-

-Créeme, no quieres saber-

-Pienso que has visto muchas cosas raras en el hospital-

-Y la mayoría son desagradables, ni mis amigos les gusta oírlas aunque no estemos comiendo o bebiendo-

Las horas pasaron, Tord pudo conocer en persona a los amigos de Matt, ellos solo desayunaron, se bañaron y se cambiaron y los volvieron a dejar solos. Los dos nuevos amigos siguieron platicando hasta el anochecer. Después de cenar, Matt le dijo a Tord que necesitaba dormir temprano porque mañana tenia que trabajar en la madrugada.

continuara...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo planeado hacer otras historias como otro au de eddsworld donde los personajes son tattletails (a escepcion de los vecinos y hellucard, no se si incluir a laurel), y un au de shaolin showdown, aunque no se si escribirlos en ingles o en español


	5. Visitando el hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tord acompaña a Matt al hospital donde el trabaja, sin embargo, descubre que es el mismo hopital donde el esta internado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iba a subir el capitulo ayer en la noche pero tuve que posponerlo por un eveto familiar

*DÍA 2: Lunes*

Despertarse en las 5:45 de la madrugada del Lunes es un asco, incluso para el pelirrojo, tener que despertarse, ducharse y desayunar con un cansancio que ni el mismo sabe por que sigue de pie. El es el único de la casa que se despierta a esas horas. Edd trabaja hasta las ocho de la mañana en una tienda de manualidades y Tom a las tres de la tarde como músico de un restaurante en la ciudad.

Por menos Tord le hace compañía. Su condición de fantasma de apoyo le permite seguirlo a donde sea sin que nadie lo notara. El autobús donde el suele viaja a su trabajo esta casi vació en esas horas. Solo ellos dos y un sujeto dormido en la parte trasera.

Al llegar Matt se fue a los vestidores para cambiarse la ropa. Obviamente Tord no lo siguió, el no quiere que Matt crea que es un pervertido, el simplemente espero en el pasillo. El lugar estaba medio vació, solo unos cuantos doctores y enfermeros desayunaban en el área de descanso. Después de salir del vestidor, un doctor se le le acerco.

\- Disculpe joven Matt, ¿podría usted cuidar al paciente de la habitación veinte del cuarto piso?, responde al nombre de Tord Larsson-

Los ojos de Tord se abrieron del tamaño de un plato y Matt sintió un gran nudo en la garganta.

\- P-por supuesto que lo cuidare Doctor Smith- respondió nervioso

El pelirrojo y el noruego fueron al ascensor, el pequeño lugar se lleno de un silencio incomodo. Al llegar al cuarto piso, los dos se acercaron a la habitación veinte. Dentro de ahí estaba una doctora y el cuerpo dañado de Tord acostado en la cama.

\- Oh, joven Matt. Lo estaba esperando- Dijo la doctora

\- Doctora Nelly, que gusto verla. Este debe ser el paciente que el Doctor Smith me hablo- respondió algo nervioso mientras Tord contemplaba su cuerpo inerte. -¿Cual es su caso?- Pregunto aun mas nervioso

-Esto sonara extraño, pero este joven fue atropellado por un camión al resbalar con una cascara de plátano cuando salio del supermercado donde trabajaba-

\- Eso es...trágico, Y alguien lo ha visitado como un familiar o un amigo- respondió mientras el nórdico se cubría su enrojecida cara de vergüenza -

-Lamento informar que nadie ha venido a visitarlo-

-¿Y eso por qué?- pregunto sorprendido. Para el era extraño, normalmente cuando ocurre una tragedia como esta, los familiares siempre son los primeros en llegar al hospital

-Porque el muchacho es extranjero y lamentablemente sus padres fallecieron hace muchos años en un accidente de carretera-

-No se que decir-

-Bueno te dejo solo con el joven, si me necesitas solo llámame, estaré cuidando a otro paciente en el tercer piso-

Después de irse la doctora, Matt se acerco al noruego el cual contemplaba su yo corpóreo

-(Es raro verme a mi mismo)- pensó algo deprimido

-Enserio no tienes a nadie que se preocupe por ti-

-Tristemente no tengo familiares viviendo en Reino Unido, vivo solo en un departamento, tampoco tengo amigos-

-Te prometo que si despiertas del coma, te llevare a vivir con mis amigos-

 

Continuara...

 


	6. La tienda de magia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt visita la tienda de magia a comprar algo para su coleccion de objetos novedosos y una persona muy peculiar le explica su situacion con Tord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como explique antes, la historia sufrira cambios como agregar un pequeño cameo de Ben de crash zoom, una referencia al capitulo mirror mirror y la modificacion de los tags  
> aviso: solo vi un capitulo de la serie Crash Zoom asi que no me molesten si la personalidad de Ben no concuerda con el de la serie

Después de terminar su turno en el hospital, Matt convenció a Tord de acompañarlo a la tienda de magia que esta en la ciudad, le explico que le gusta coleccionar articulos novedosos y que la tienda de magia esta llena de esas cosas. Tord acepto ir sin ningún problema.

El viaje a la ciudad no fue largo como el trayecto de la casa del pelirrojo al hospital. Al llegar un joven empleo de cabello güero y el tag con el nombre de Ben en su uniforme les saludo. -Buenas tardes caballeros-

Ambos se quedaron atónitos pues eran los únicos en entrar a la tienda.

-¿Puedes verme?- pregunto Tord con una expresión de extrema confusión. -(No se suponía que solo Matt podía verme)- se pregunto

-Claro que puedo- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa

-¡¿No se supone que solo yo puedo verte?!- Le pregunto el Ingles al Noruego

-¡Eso me dijeron en el Cielo!, acaso crees miento-

-No discutan por esto, puedo verte porque tengo habilidades psíquicas que me lo permiten y también se que tu eres un fantasma de apoyo-

-¿Como sabes que soy un fantasma de apoyo si apenas te conozco?- pregunto un poco incrédulo

-Por el reloj que llevas puesto en tu brazo- Tord se quedo callado. No supo que mas decirle a Ben.

-Por un momento creí que ibas a causar un caos- Admitió el pelirrojo

-Normalmente los fantasmas de apoyo son inofensivos con la persona que ayudan y hostiles con los agresores de esa persona. Eso depende si la persona a quien ayudan ha sufrido bullying u otro tipo de agresión- aclaro el güero

-¿Entonces el esta aquí porque he sufrido bullying?- pregunto Matt

-Se supone que ese es el problema que tenemos en común- respondió Tord

-Y es por eso que el esta aquí, ustedes sufrieron acoso y, en consecuencia, depresión- Dijo Ben

Matt nunca le gusto hablar sobre su problema de bullying, el sabe lo mucho que le afecta a su familia y amigos. La razón por la que Tord esta con el ahora es mas claro. Tal vez el noruego también sufrió bullying cuando el todavía estaba consciente.

-Ayer cuando te conocí te mostrabas deprimido, yo solo quería que te sintieras mejor- le dijo

-Perdona, es porque antes de conocerte tuve pesadillas-

-Se que te hará feliz- dijo Ben mientras buscaba entre el inventario de la tienda y le entrego un espejo a Matt. -Este espejo sirve para ver y visitar otras dimensiones pero ten cuidado porque puede hacer que otros seres entren a nuestro mundo-

-¿Y cuanto quieres por el?-

-Te lo vendo a $5.00 libras-

-Trato hecho-

continuara...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En Mexico les decimos gueros a los rubios :v


	7. Hablando del pasado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tord habla de su pasado junto a Matt

Al llegar a la casa Matt guardo el espejo mágico en su cuarto y echo su traje de enfermero a la cesta de ropa sucia. Todavía faltaba horas para que sus amigos regresen a la casa así que aprovecho el momento para platicar con Tord.

-Oye Tord- dijo

-¿Que ocurre?-

-Se que no debería preguntarte esto pero, ¿quisiera saber como fue que perdiste a tus padres?-

-Fue...un terrible accidente. Yo tenia unos seis o siete años de edad cuando ocurrió todo eso. Mis padres y yo regresábamos a nuestro hogar después de salir a acampar. Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que una terrible tormenta hizo que mi padre perdiera el control del volante. Yo quede inconsciente después de que el carro chocara contra algo, no recuerdo contra que. Cuando desperté solo podía escuchar las sirenas de las ambulancias y de los policías. Pregunte por mis padres en el hospital donde me recuperaba, pero los doctores me dijeron que ellos habían fallecido y tuve que ser enviado a un orfanato porque no tenia familiares viviendo en el Reino Unido- respondió con una profunda tristeza

-¿Y como fue tu vida en el orfanato?-

-Como el infierno. El lugar estaba en decadencia por falta de fondos así que la mayoría de las veces comíamos las sobras de quien sabe de que día, los baños y nuestras ropas eran un asco por que casi no había productos de limpieza, ni siquiera de aseo personal, no te gustaría saber como olíamos cuando hacia demasiado calor, no teníamos sabanas, cobertores, ni almohadas, solo dormíamos en camas mas viejas que la dictadura de Fidel Castro, también habían ratas y cucarachas por todos lados-

-¡Eeeeew!- respondió algo asqueado por lo ultimo que dijo -Eh, ¿y como eran tus compañeros?-

-¡Eran unos malditos animales!- respondió muy molesto. - Me molestaban y se burlaban de mi por ser el único extranjero. Recuerdo que uno de ellos metió una rata muerta en el cajón donde ponía mis pantalones-

-¿Acaso no había alguien que los castigara?- pregunto indignado

-No, solo estaban la encargada del orfanato y una empleada. No había suficientes recursos para contratar a mas personas, es por eso que cerro despues de unos años-

-Valla vida que tuviste, y yo creí que mi vida era un asco-

-No lo es. Tienes amigos y una familia que te quiere. ¿Quien podía molestarte?-

-Los vecinos de a lado-

-¿Quienes?

-Eduardo, Jon y Mark. Ellos nos molestaban cuando eramos niños, especialmente a mi-

-¿Por que?-

-Porque mi amigo Edd y Eduardo tenían una rivalidad mutua. Esta empeoro cuando íbamos a la secundaria-

-¿Por que eres al que mas molestan? Eres una persona de buen corazón, tu no mereces que te pasen estas mamadas-

-Me molestan por ser enfermero-

-¿Y eso? No tiene nada de malo que lo seas-

-Lo se, pero ese trió de pajeros mentales me han dicho cosas muy obscenas cuando iba a trabajar de tarde. En el primer día que iba a trabajar al hospital me preguntaron si mi uniforme era de mujer, hasta me preguntaron en ese día si "podía ponerme el uniforme dentro de su casa" para ver como era. Lo único que hice fue salir corriendo de ahí. Tenia miedo a que me hicieran algo horrible mientras mis amigos no estaban-

-Sabes, si algún día despierto del coma. Los haré sufrir por todo lo que te ha hecho pasar-

continuara...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aviso: este fanfic y el de tattletail au van a ser los únicas historias de eddsworld que voy a hacer. El motivo del porque no voy a seguir haciendo mas historias de EW no tiene que ver con la desactivación de la cuenta de trashpandaballs u otra pelea absurda entre fans, simplemente quiero descansar del fandom de eddsworld cuando los termine y enfocarme en otros fandoms.


	8. Hello Neighbors :v

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tord decide espiar a los vecinos de a lado para descubrir sus secretos.  
> Este capitulo no tendrá muchos diálogos y habrá mención de voyerismo y espionaje

*DÍA 3: Martes*

Mientras Matt, Tom y Edd dormían, Tord miraba por la ventana de la sala. El solo se fijaba en la casa de los acosadores de su amigo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el espectro decidió darles una pequeña visita. Para el no fue difícil invadir la propiedad ajena de los vecinos.

Al entrar se fijo en las fotos en la pared lo casi parecidos que eran los vecinos con Matt y sus amigos, obviamente tenían diferencias que los distinguían. Merodeo por casi todo el lugar, la casa era incómodamente idéntica a la otra. Era como estar en otra dimensión sacada del espejo mágico que aquel vendedor de la tienda de magia le ofreció al pelirrojo.

Subió al segundo piso y noto una luz que provenía de una de las habitaciones. Al entrar en esta se encontró con Eduardo quien en ese momento estaba dormido sobre un escritorio desordenado. Latas de cola de dieta tirados por el piso, un bote de basura lleno hasta el tope de pelotas de papel y equipos de dibujo regados en el escritorios. De pronto alguien toco la puerta.

-¿Sigues despierto? espero que no te estés desvelándote en proyectos a estas horas-

El hombre se despertó de golpe, se quito un papel que tenia y respondió.

-Claro que no Mark. Solo que... emm... olvide apagar la luz de mi cuarto- mintió tan mal que Tord puso su mano el la cara y la sacudió como señal de que eso fue la peor escusa que el ha podido escuchar en toda su vida.

-Si como no, solo vete a dormir de una vez. No quiero quejas en la mañana del porque no dormiste bien- Eduardo se limito a quejarse en voz baja mientras el güero de barbilla de nalga regresaba a su habitación. Por suerte el muchacho de acento de Brooklyn tenia puesto su pijama, solo se levanto de su silla y se fue directamente a su cama a dormir.

Tord siguió buscando en la casa hasta que se encontró con la entrada secreta de un posible sótano secreto en el piso de la cocina, tal entrada requería de una llave para entrar. Como el noruego era un fantasma no le importo bajar sin necesidad de buscar dicha llave.

El sótano era amplio y contenía cajas, al analizarlas vio que adentro habían fotos de Matt y sus amigos. Fotos de ellos tanto juntos como solos en la calle y otros lugares. Fotos de ellos tanto juntos como solos en la casa. Si Tord estuviera vivo, el estaría sintiendo nauseas al ver las fotografías y mas porque las fotos donde están los tres muchachos solos en la casa se podía notar que en la mayoría se estaban vistiendo o desvistiendo.

-(Acaso estos sujetos son una bola de enfermos)- pensó con disgusto

No pudo aguantar mas y salio de aquel lugar para regresar a la casa de su amigo. Ahora Tord tenia mas razones para odiar a los vecinos molestos

continuara...


	9. El aviso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avisarle a tu amigo que sus vecinos son pervertidos y que lo espian no es fácil UwU

Tord se sentía enfermo desde que descubrió el secreto de los vecinos de a lado. El no sabia si decírselo a Matt o no, el no tenia el valor suficiente para confesárselo y tampoco sabia como su amigo reaccionaria a la polémica noticia. De la mañana que salían los dos hasta a la tarde que regresaban, el sentía una extrema incomodidad al pasar por la casa de esos acosadores. Su expresión era una mezcla de rechazo y desagrado.Por otro lado, Matt sentía que algo no iba bien con el, tenia curiosidad por saber que le pasaba a su fantasmagórico amigo.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto mientras los dos veían la tele. El noruego solo se limito a encoger su cabeza entre sus hombros con una expresión de seria preocupación. Matt insistió con mas preguntas hasta que Tord no tuvo mas remedio que confesar

-Anoche decidí entrar a la casa de tus vecinos y...- el nudo en su garganta le impidió seguir con la explicación

-¿Que paso?¿que viste allá?- pregunto un poco asustado y preocupado.

-Descubrí que ellos los espían a ustedes y de una forma desagradable-

-¡¿QUEEEEE?!- grito

-La verdad es que no se si los tres o solo uno de ellos lo hace, pero tienen fotos de ustedes, no solo en donde visitan ciertos lugares de la ciudad sino que también tienen fotos de ustedes adentro de la casa y algunas de ellas se ve claramente que ustedes se estaban vistiendo o desvistiendo-

-OH DIOS- Matt empezó a sentirse mal, saber esto lo hacia sentir asco y nauseas. Siempre supo que Eduardo y sus acompañantes tramaban algo pero no sabia de lo que eran capaces de hacer. Lo malo es que no podía decírselo a sus amigos. Como les explicaba que sus enemigos los espían de una manera tan sucia y repugnante y lo peor es como explicarles como lo descubrió. -¿Como puedo explicar a mis amigos sobre esto?-

-Que tal si les dices que un extraño te llamo desde un teléfono publico y que este te advirtió sobre lo que ellos hacen-

-Quizás funcione pero necesito que vuelvas a la casa de Eduardo para averiguar mas del caso. Si ves algo extraño solo avisame-

Continuara...

 

* * *

 

 Pueden mandarme sugerencias para completar este u otros fanfics desde mi cuenta de [Tumblr](https://myr1-the-shad0w0lf.tumblr.com/) o [Deviantart](http://jahnetferro.deviantart.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> perdonen si tarde en hacer este capitulo y hacerlo corto, pero últimamente mi creatividad esta por el suelo. Mañana subo otro capitulo en el Steampunk au


	10. El diario de Jon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tord vuelve a la casa de los vecinos y lee el diario de Jon  
> Aviso: mención de una relación abusiva y toxica, se recomienda discreción

Para Tord, entrar de nuevo en esa casa era de por si incomodo y mas por el posible hecho de que este alguno de los tres en ella. Lo bueno es que solo estaba Jon ahí. El joven de camisa azul estaba sentado en el sofá viendo la tele. El estaba viendo el típico programa de comedia del momento. Tord no le dio importancia y decidió husmear en las habitaciones.

Primero visito el cuarto de Mark y solo vio unos estantes con libros sobre ciencia y demás cosas científicas. - _(wow. Este tipo es un gran nerd)_ \- pensó. Después miro al cuarto de Jon y no vio nada relevante, solo uno que otro peluche, hasta que encontró un diario. Al leerlo descubrió un gran secreto

* * *

 

XX de Marzo del 20XX

Querido diario:

Desde hace tiempo que Eduardo ha estado espiando a Edd y sus amigos. Los sigue como si el fuese un detective y ellos los sospechosos de un crimen sin resolver. A Mark y a mi nos preocupaba que los estuviese siguiendotodos los días y estamos cansados de seguir con este comportamiento sin sentido.

También se desvelaba haciendo planes para seguir acosándolos sin motivo alguno. Un día Mark le descubrió en el acto y no solo confisco todas las fotos que el les tomaba en secreto, también le advirtió de que esto ya había llegado demasiado lejos. Aun no se si las escondió o si las destruyo, lo único que se es que Mark se ha vuelto mas pesado con el.

Como quisiera tener el mismo valor como el para enfrentarle y decirle en su cara que acosar a Matt o a uno de sus amigos no va a resolver años de absurda rivalidad solo porque el perdió en un concurso de dibujo contra Edd

* * *

 

- _(Entonces todo este problema es por culpa de Eduardo)_ \- pensó mientras dejaba el diario en su lugar. Regreso a la casa para avisarle a Matt sobre la nueva información que obtuvo, el pelirrojo estaba en el comedor de la cocina tomando una taza de café

-Hola Tord, descubriste algo nuevo-

-Sip, acabo de descubrir que Eduardo era el único que los estaba espiando. Al parecer sus amigos desaprueban su comportamiento-

-¿Y como lo descubriste?-

-Con el diario de Jon. No puedo creer que esta rivalidad sea a causa de un concurso de dibujo-

-El siempre fue un mal perdedor. No se porque Jon sigue con el-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Me refiero que el no siempre estuvo en el lado de Eduardo y Mark. El empezó a estar con ellos cuando inicio las disputas entre Edd y Eduardo. El siempre fue una persona amable y frágil desde el inicio. Pero todo eso cambio cuando conoció a Eduardo. La relación entre ellos era un caos que empeoro con el tiempo, especialmente cuando la ex novia de Eduardo lo dejo por seguir su sueño de ser actriz-

-Eso es...terrible-

-Lo es, y aunque no lo creas su relación se volvió toxica y abusiva. Al pobre muchacho le tiene prohibido hablarnos sin su permiso, es como si el fuera el típico novio posesivo y celoso, incluso a llegado a agredirlo e insultarlo cuando se opone a sus ordenes. Mark, a diferencia de Jon, es el único que puede oponerse a sus caprichos si ninguna consecuencia-

\- Hablado de Mark. El fue el que escondió las fotos en aquel sótano oculto tras enterarse que Eduardo las tomaba en secreto. También descubrí que los obliga a acosarte-

-Porque no me sorprende-

continuara...


	11. Noche de tristesas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt y sus amigos deciden ver una maratón de películas en la noche, Tord los acompaña, hasta que tristeza y la frustración ataca

Tom llego muy emocionado, tanto que sus compañeros y Tord lo veían con cara de asombro.- ¿Esta vez que te pico?- pregunto Edd

-No lo recuerdan, hoy es la maratón de los zombies piratas desquiciados del infierno y lo pasaran a las 7:00 en el canal de NTN con full HD 1080p 4k - respondió muy emocionado

-¿¡COMO SE NOS PUDO HABER OLVIDADO!?- dijo Matt

-Que bueno que compre palomitas, voy a prepararlas antes de que empiece- dijo Tom con una enorme sonrisa

-Voy a comprar los refrescos. No hagan un caos mientras no estoy-

-Ok- respondieron los dos

Mientras tanto, Matt vaciaba papas fritas y botanas en unos tazones. Tord por su parte, jamas ha estado en una noche de amigos, ni siquiera cuando estaba trabajando. Matt lo miro y le pregunto -¿Pasa algo?

-Jamas he estado en una noche con otras personas-

-Eso es triste-

-¿Con quien hablas?- Pregunto Tom. Matt salto de la sorpresa mientras un escalofrió corrió por su espalda -Co...con na...nadie- respondió. Tom lo miraba con sospecha. Sabia que algo no anda bien con su amigo el pelirrojo. Tord estaba paralizado con lo ocurrido.

Después de un rato, llego Edd con varios botellas de cola. Al noruego le parecía una exageración que el joven de sudadera verde tomara demasiada cola, Matt le explico que ha tenido esa costumbre desde que era un niño. Aun así sentía que le iba a dar diabetes con solo verlo beber mas de un litro

La maratón empezó y todos, incluso Tord, estaban emocionados. Pero Tom no dejaba de sospechar, eso estaba incomodando a Matt y a Tord. Edd se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y pregunto -¿Acaso paso algo entre ustedes dos y no me lo van a decir?-

-Emmm...Nada- dijo Matt

-Escuche a Matt hablando con alguien-

-¿Enserio? ¿y con quien?-

-Con nadie- respondió nervioso - Solo que... escuche rumores para nada agradables sobre la relación de Eduardo y Jon... y eso me hizo sentir mal- mintió

Un frió silencio se apodero de la sala. Edd agacho la cabeza, una mirada de preocupación invadía su rostro y Tom frunció el ceño. Para los tres, Jon era un ser con una alma pura como el agua, hasta que Eduardo lo obligara a unirse a su bando junto con Mark.

-Aun me pregunto por que sigue con el, su relación es toxica y me aterra que le haga daño- Matt continuo

-Una vez escuche como lo amenazaba, es horrible- dijo Edd

-Solo es un cobarde que se cree superior agrediendo a los mas desafortunados, como quisiera golpear su fea cara- dijo Tom

-Sin tan solo "alguien" se encargara de ese patán- menciono Edd

De pronto a Tord se le ocurre una brillante idea

continuara ...

* * *

Acepto ideas  y sugerencias para seguir con mis historias desde mis cuentas de

  * [deviantart](http://jahnetferro.deviantart.com/)
  * [tumblr](https://myr1-the-shad0w0lf.tumblr.com)
  * [facebook](https://www.facebook.com/JahnetFerro)



 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> perdonen mi ausencia, he estado muy ocupada en la universidad y no he tenido tiempo para publicar los demás capítulos


	12. Hora del castigo >:3c pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tord le explica a Matt su plan para vengarse de Eduardo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya falta poco para que la historia llegue a su fin aunque no se si al terminar me quede en el fandom de eddsworld. ya saben que amo la serie pero la fanbase me aterra un poco

Después de terminar la maratón  películas, Matt y sus amigos se van a sus respectivos cuartos. Cuando Matt termino de vestirse, Tord se le aparece para explicarle su plan. -¿Que tal si uso uno de mis objetos para asustar a Eduardo? ya sabes, como en esa película de navidad donde unos fantasmas atormentan a un viejo avaro-

-¿Como cual de todos esos objetos puede ayudarte?- pregunto algo confundido

-Déjame buscar uno de los objetos en el manual- El noruego se puso a buscar en el manual por unos minutos hasta que encontró uno que le pudiera servir.-La mascara bestial. Esta mascara de madera de roble sirve para que un fantasma sea visible, pero puede convertirlo un demonio o bestia para ahuyentar a una posible amenaza al acompañante del fantasma de apoyo. ADVERTENCIA: No usar esta mascara por mucho tiempo. Puede causar comportamiento salvaje, agresivo y errático al fantasma que lo porte.-

-Eso suena arriesgado- dijo desconfiado

-Tal vez si tal vez no. Lo único que importa es darle una lección a ese cretino-

*DÍA 4*

Tord se metió de nuevo a la casa, esta vez llevaba la mascara entre las manos, entro a la habitación de Eduardo y se puso de la mascara. Se transformo en un demonio zorro con colmillos y garras afiladas. Eduardo se despertó al escuchar algo acercándose a el, y al ver al espectro endemoniado pego un grito que hizo que sus compañeros se despertaran de golpe. Los compañeros del latino no tardaron mucho en averiguar lo que causo el grito del mismo, ya que los rugidos de Tord se escuchaban por toda la casa, incluso la de Matt.

Tom y Edd estaban aterrados por los ruidos del apartamento de a lado mientras que Matt estaba preocupado. Su mente no paraba de pensar en todo lo que pudiese salir mal. Desde su ventana se podía ver como Mark y Jon huían de la casa. Edd y Tom salieron también, preguntando lo que estaba pasando. 

-¡¡Hay un monstruo en nuestra casa!!- respondió Mark mientras Jon temblaba de miedo. Matt salio de la casa y al ver que solo estaban los dos pregunto -¿¿¡¡Y donde esta Eduardo!!??- pregunto Tom. Los dos se quedaron quietos y se miraron. Era obvio que se quedo adentro con un demonio que esta apunto de matarlo si no se quitaba la mascara.

Matt decide entrar a la casa sin importar lo que sus amigos y vecinos le estuvieran diciendo. Adentro del lugar era un caos, los cuadros y las macetas estaban tirados, los muebles volteados y las paredes rasgadas. El pelirrojo busco al latino por toda la planta baja hasta que lo encontró en shock bajo la mesa. -¿Estas bien?- pregunto alarmado

-Eso creo- 

Matt vio la puerta destrozada de la habitación secreta donde Tord encontró las fotos de Eduardo y se metió ahí. Al rato regreso furioso y pregunto-¿Podrías explicarme por que tienes estas fotos?-

El latino sintió un nudo en la garganta, su mayor secreto había sido revelado. Su mente era un caos de pensamientos culposos, esos pensamientos se detuvieron cuando un rugido ensordecedor los hizo voltear hacia la entrada de la cocina

¿Continuara?...


	13. Hora del castigo >:3c pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tord pierde el control y termina haciendo un caos. Podrá Matt calmar la ira ciega de su amigo. Acaso Tord fallara en su misión.   
>  Por fin Eduardo olvidara su enemistad con Edd y sus amigos. Dejaras de leer esto con la voz de presentador

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdonen mi larga ausencia pero la universidad se ha vuelto muuy pesada, lo bueno es que se acercan las vacaciones

-¿¿!!QUE QUIERE DE MI!!??- pregunto Eduardo. El hombre estaba temblando del horror al ver a la aterradora criatura. Sus brillosos ojos blancos lo miraban con odio y desprecio, como si supiera sus mas oscuros secreto. Tord apunto al latino con su afilada garra y respondió con una voz demoníaca. -H̷̨e ͘͟v̵̨en̛͏͡i͘͢d̵̴o ̶a͞ ̶̢ca̷s̶t҉i̶g̢a̕r͏te ̨͢p͢͞o̵̧r̵̕ ̡̕t̕͢u̵s̡͡ ̸͞m͞a̵l͟a̶̡s ̵̨̛a̴͢͟c̕c҉͞i҉̧o̵̕nes- Matt estaba paralizado y boquiabierto, no podía creer que Tord se había convertido en un monstruo de pesadilla.

_¿¿¡¡PORQUE!!??¿¿¡¡QUE HICE!!??- Volvió a preguntar

_M͞al̵҉t̴r̡a̛͘t̴̨̛as̶͟t͡e͜ ̡a ͞t̶̷u̴҉ "̸̷̛a̴m҉̛i͟ģo͟͠"̴ J̧̢ơ͏҉n y̛͞ ̶e͜͜s̷t̴uv̢͟i͞҉ş̢t͡e ̴̧̛aço̷͘s͟a͞nd̨͢ǫ a̢͡ ̡͟tu̶s̴͝ ̢v̵ec̶͝i̢̕ņ̴o͏̸s̷͢ ̸̡p̛͏or̸̴͠ ͟a̷̸ño͜s̨͢.̧ T̶̛u͞ ̴̨a̴l͞͝ma͟ mor̴͜t̸̨̡a̧l̴̴ ͟me̛r̡͢e̴ce҉̶ ̢ar̛͢d̢e͡r̴͟ en͞ ͟͝͞los ̷abi͡͝sm̕os̴ ͡mas͠ ̧͟o̷s̶c̷̕u͘ro̵s ͏d̷̴͢e͠͝l i҉̶n̢̧̧f̴i͠ȩ҉rn̸̕͢o̕͜- respondió esta vez su voz sonaba con un agudo eco.

-Lo..Lo siento- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos -Lamento todo lo he hecho. Prometo quemar las fotos y también prometo dejar de molestar a Edd y a tus amigos, pero por favor no me hagas daño-

La habitación se quedo en silencio. Matt y Eduardo observaron como los ojos blancos de Tord se volvían rojos como la sangre. -(¡¡OH NO!!)- Pensó Matt. Era obvio que la mascara había convertido a su fantasmagórico amigo en una bestia sedienta de sangre. Tord abrió sus mortales fauces para emitir un rugido estruendoso. Los vidrios temblaron hasta volverse añicos. Matt le dijo a Eduardo -Rápido, salta por la ventana. Yo me encargare de esto-. Eduardo le respondió -¿¡Estas loco?! Esa cosa podría matarte de un golpe- 

-Confía en mi. Se que puedo detenerlo- Matt estaba confiado de que podía detener al noruego. Al menos Eduardo logro escapar por la ventana de la cocina. Mientras tanto el pelirrojo se acerco lentamente hacia Tord e intento hacerlo entrar en razón, pero fue inútil. Tord solo gruñía como un animal acorralado. Matt no tuvo mas remedio que  abalanzarse encima del noruego para quitarle la mascara por la fuerza pero Tord no se quedaba quieto. El chocaba con los muebles y paredes de la casa. Matt no tardo en descubrir que la mascara no se podía retirar del rostro de su amigo. Es como si se hubiera fusionado con su cara.

Tord logro quitarse al pelirrojo de encima. Matt cayo cerca de un trozo de tubería. El monstruo casi se abalanzo encima del británico pero este logro agarrar el tubo y usarlo como arma. El golpe fue tan fuerte que la mascara se rompió. Tord volvió a su forma original. El estaba tan exhausto que cayo dormido al suelo. Matt al acercarse noto que su reloj parpadeaba unas palabras "misión cumplida". El espectro empezó a brillar, tanto que el pelirrojo tuvo que cubrir sus ojos. Al desaparecer el brillo vio que Tord ya no estaba. La luz del sol salio y la puerta principal se abrió. Era Edd el que se estaba asomando por el pequeño espacio. El joven de sudadera verde entro corriendo a abrazar a su mal herido amigo. La policía acordono la casa y los vecinos estaban rodeando el lugar por la curiosidad. Matt le contó a sus amigos lo que había ocurrido, aunque tuvo que modificar un poco la historia. Ninguno fue a trabajar en ese día.

Mientras tanto Tord apareció en la oficina de San Pedro. Cuando despertó, el estaba confundido y desorientado. ¿Que ocurrió?¿Acaso falle?- San Pedro lo miro con una sonrisa -Por supuesto que no. Tord Larssen, te has ganado una segunda oportunidad- Tord sonrió, el no podía contener sus lagrimas de felicidad. Por fin el iba a despertar del coma.

Después de hacer un pequeño papeleo, el joven noruego estaba listo para volver a su forma física. El va a extrañar ser un fantasma, pero al menos va a tener amigos que lo van a acompañar. Los ángeles lo llevaron a una puerta, uno de ellos le dijo que al pasar por ella despertaría. Sin miedo, se acerco a la puerta y al abrirla...

continuara...


	14. Nuevo hogar el final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tord recupero la conciencia y ahora tiene otra tarea que cumplir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disculpen mi ausencia pero mi creatividad se fue al suelo

Despues de despertar del coma, Tord se mudo con Matt y sus amigos debido a que el edificio apartamental donde vivia fue clausurado mientras estaba inconciente. El motivo de la clausura fue por un fraude que cometio el dueño del edificio. A pesar de esto, su vida con Matt  fue mas sencilla.

 

Al principio Tord no podia caminar bien por una lesion que tenia en una pierna. Su recuperacion fue rapida y pudo acompañar a sus nuevos amigos a un dia de campo.

 

-¿Como se siente estar en coma?¿pudiste soñar y sentir?- Edd pregunto con curiosidad -Fue raro y si pude soñar. Soñe que era un fantasma e iba volando por casi todo el mundo- contesto. Tom se rio por un rato

Matt saco una camara y dijo -Oigan, deberiamos tomarnos una foto para recordar este momento- sugirio Matt. Los cuatro se juntaron para tomarse la foto -Todos digan whisky ( _clic_ )

-Saben. Por primera vez me siento mal por Eduardo- Menciono Tom.

-Es una lastima que tuviera que mudarse a un hotel junto con Jon  y Mark mientras remodelaban su casa- respondio Edd.

-Al menos dejara de molestarnos- dijo Matt

-¿Hablan del ex vecino molesto que vivia al lado suyo? Matt me hablo de el y lo que le paso- Tord respondio fingiendo no saber nada de lo que le paso de Eduardo.

-Fue extraño. Dijo que un monstruo entro a su habitacion y lo ataco- Menciono Edd

-Demasiado raro no crees- dijo Tom

 

Unas horas de platica despues los chicos se prepararon para volver a su casa. Al llegar, Matt abrazo a Tord y le dijo "gracias por ayudarme"

 

Fin

 

**Author's Note:**

> Si este fanfic tiene éxito, en un futuro subiré mas capítulos.


End file.
